


But I Know You Would Boy

by Edjumacashun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Frottage, M/M, Not Underage, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edjumacashun/pseuds/Edjumacashun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam tries, with rapidly diminishing resolve, to protect his chastity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Know You Would Boy

Liam and Louis were roommates at boarding school. At first Liam had wondered what terrible sin he'd committed to be stuck with the beautiful, yet monstrously destructive creature that was Louis. Soon though, honestly too soon for propriety, he found himself won over by Louis's charm and ultimately loyal friendship.

Then Louis vexed Liam for a different reason; and Zayn, Louis's incredibly hot and equally as wonderful friend, only upset him further. Or Liam had thought Louis and Zayn were friends, until he'd walked into the room one day to find them rubbing off against each other. Liam was so embarrassed he thought he may literally die, but the other two boys just smirked back at him, their hips never ceasing movement, as he was frozen to spot and watched both of them come. Then they continued to smirk at him, and flirt with him, and tease him until he was finally forced to admit how unbearably hot he found both of them. How much he liked both of them.

Louis and Zayn were more than happy to include him in their little tryst, and just the thought of that -- having _two_ boyfriends, was scandalous enough to make Liam's heart pound so hard he worried he might be having a fit. They were both so persuasive; their charm when they were apart was hard enough to cope with, but together it was practically irresistible.

Still, Liam had to uphold some sort of decorum, he wasn't some tart after all, letting himself be played with by anyone. He had Standards. Maybe waiting until marriage was old fashion, and Liam admitted, if he knew they were the right person, he might be convinced, but he certainly wasn't going to lose his virginty in a dorm room, _at school_ , no matter how much he liked them both. Louis and Zayn respectfully disagreed with this sentiment, and although they never pressured him directly, they definitely had other ways to tempt him.

Around three weeks into this salacious relationship Liam worried he might be fighting a losing battle. He'd already allowed heavy make-out sessions -- he'd given Louis his first kiss, followed immediately by Zayn, though he didn't tell them that. He'd been coaxed out his shirt, Zayn and Louis had almost been naked, except that Liam _insisted_ they keep their pants on. Liam was horrified and delighted to find out how sensitive his nipples were. Mostly they all just kissed, and he hadn't touched either of their cocks and they hadn't touched his, but sometimes he could feel them against his thigh or hip, and his would brush against their bodies, and it felt like his entire being was burning up.

He worried that they might get tired of all the build up and none of the pay off that came with having him as a partner. He was even more worried that they might not have to wait much longer. He thought he could physically feel his resolve crumbling, actually it was probably falling harder than the Berlin wall. It felt just as inevitable, and, the back of mind whispered, just as freeing.

They were all cramped on Liam's bed, taking turns kissing and sucking deep red marks into each other's skin. Liam already had two, mirroring each other, on his collar bone. Louis had one high enough up on his neck that he'd never to able to cover it up (not that he'd want to), and another on his thigh. Liam felt light-headed looking at it. Zayn had just one, right in the center of his chest, but it was doubly dark because both Liam and Louis had worked to put it there.

Louis and Zayn were both only in pants, as they usually were, but for the first time Liam was too. It had taken much coaxing and still Liam was embarrassed enough to try and hide behind one of Louis's pillows. Liam felt like this was quite enough development for one evening. Then Louis's fingers dipped just under Liam's waistband, and Liam was pulling his mouth away, pushing Louis's hand back to himself.

"No, no, we can't," Liam gasped, squirming away, "I shouldn't."

Louis rolled his eyes, but shrugged, "alright," he drawled, a sly little grin stretching over his face as he eyed Zayn, "you don't mind if we fool around though right?"

Zayn shared his conspirator's smile, "yeah, and you can just watch right, bruv."

"Watch?" Liam gulped, eyes wide as saucers.

"Yeah," Louis said, leaning into Zayn, smoothing his hands appreciatively down the dark haired boy's torso, "that would be okay wouldn't it?" He asked as he pulled Zayn closer and kissed down his neck.

"Not very fair to let your chastity keep us from our good time is it Li? This way, we're happy and you're still pure," Zayn moaned when Louis bit down on his neck, "we'll put on a real good show for you though," he promised with a sultry smirk.

He pulled Louis's hair to tilt his head back enough for a kiss but his eyes never left Liam's. Liam's mouth went dry. Zayn was sexy when he wasn't trying, when he was he might as well have been an incubus. He tugged harder on Louis's hair, the way he liked, making him moan against Zayn's lips.

Louis always made the best sounds. High, reedy sounds, with nothing held back. They always went straight to Liam's dick.

Liam could see their cocks rubbing against each other, could see the little wet patches on the cotton. He hugged the pillow harder, feeling like his grip might rip it clean in half. He wanted to close his eyes but he couldn't force them shut no matter how hard he tried. It wouldn't matter, he'd still be able to hear them, and the sounds they were making was nearly as bad as the sight they made.

Finally Louis pushed Zayn back against the wall, crouching low in front of him to pull Zayn's pants down with his hands and _teeth_. Liam had never seen someone else's cock before, he flushed looking at it; he thought it was as beautiful as the rest of Zayn, and then he flushed darker for thinking that. Louis's eyes found Liam's again as he licked up Zayn's hip, and that was all Liam could take.

"Maybe you could touch me little," he said meekly, still clutching the pillow to his chest.

"You hear that Zayn? He says we can touch him a little," Louis laughed with a Cheshire grin, pulling the pillow from Liam's grip.

"How's this then?" Zayn asked, rubbing the inside of Liam's thigh, making sure he got as close to Liam's cock as he could without actually touching it.

Liam made a pitiful whine, prompting Louis to push his fingers soothingly though his hair.

"Don't tease, Zaynie. Li obviously needs more than that," he said sweetly, making Liam nod imploringly up at him, "don't worry Baby, I know what you want."

Liam felt his dick twitch in anticipation, but Louis pinched one of his nipples instead, smiling evilly as he rolled it between his fingers, making Liam squirm and sob.

"That's just what he needed," Zayn laughed, leaning down so that he could suck at the other nipple. Liam's hips jerked up, seeking friction, making both boys chuckle. Liam whined again, gripping Zayn's shoulder tightly. Louis leaned down to use his mouth too, letting his hand wander down Liam's stomach, teasing just under the waistband of Liam's briefs. Zayn pinned Liam's thigh down with his knee to keep the younger boy's hips from bucking, loving the way Liam couldn't help but struggle to push up.

Louis pulled off Liam's nipple with a wet little pop to grin at Zayn, "do you think he could come from this?"

Liam cried softly, shaking his head no.

"Guess we'll find out," Zayn smirked.

"He looks so hot, all desperate like that," Louis said staring at the deliriously wanton look on Liam's face, "I need..." He trailed off, throwing his leg over Liam's so that he could rut against the boy's thigh.

"Fuck," Zayn growled, watching Louis get himself off, and quickly moved to do the same, "you're a fucking genius Lou."

Louis hummed his agreement, leaning over for a kiss from Zayn. He grabbed Liam's hand when it reached for his cock, pinning it between their chests as he took Liam's nipple back in his mouth. Zayn followed suit, and Liam could feel his dark haired boyfriend's smirk against his skin.

Liam was now making a near constant stream of desperate moans and pleas, but neither boy took more pity on him then to rub their free hands soothingly (or agonizingly teasing) over Liam's stomach and chest.

Louis's mouth popped off around a moan, his hips stuttering as he came against Liam's thigh. He took a moment to recuperate before grinning up at his curly haired boyfriend. Liam wanted to say something rude but all he could do was pant and whimper, feeling Louis's come wet again his skin. Louis moved to pinch his nipple instead, while he hovered his head right over Liam's crotch, so close he could feel Louis's breath, offering only added strain and no relief.

Zayn moved too, rubbing Liam's nipple with his thumb as he whispered in his ear, "wanna see you come Li, hot and sticky, still in your pants."

And then Liam was coming, though he could hardly believe it. His whole body trembled with the effort. Louis brought his face away, back up to leave adoring kisses on Liam's cheek.

"Fuck you guys are so hot," Zayn grunted, finally wrapping a hand around his cock. It only took a few good tugs and he came as well, his come splattering a little onto Liam's stomach, making his sensitive cock give an almost painful twitch.

"Next time can we touch your cock?" Louis asked cheekily, earning a halfhearted glare (it would have been wholehearted if Liam could muster the energy).

"Yeah," he said, closing his eyes, too tired to whine about his errant boyfriends, "I think I'd be okay with that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
